The Beginning
by Ninja Ahsoka
Summary: Starts a little bit before the first episode and goes through everything with a few twists that I might add in. Not huge twists that ruin the whole thing, but to keep things exciting. Rex's POV and shows his relationships and feelings possibly clearer. I'm a fan of action, so will NOT BE BORING. Haters hate, but this is my first fic: CLEAN


"Van Kleiss." The words echoed through the empty hall, reverberating through the walls. "We've found something… interesting."

The EVO was speaking to a man. His face was not visible to his eyes, the dark shadows resting upon his face. Naturally, this was as everyone always saw him; mysterious and secluded, his thoughts indistinguishable, his intentions unknown. He frightened the EVO, as he did everyone. Van Kleiss was not one to be questioned. But all while these feelings wracked all of his followers, he also brought peace of mind. A home, food, a family was given to them, all by this terrifying yet caring man. Some wondered if the care he gave them was true, or if it was just to buy them for his cause. But no one really felt like they had a choice. A sanctuary or a life of not fitting in. No one accepted EVOs. No EVOs received love from humans. Van Kleiss was the only one who understood them. They had been humans at one time. The Pack preferred to be thought of that way.

A tapping of metal against wood sounded from the man's side of the room. "_Interesting_?" he inquired. "How… _interesting_?"

The EVO could hear the anticipation in his voice. H couldn't say he wasn't eager to give him the news as well. After all, this is what the Pack had been searching for for years. But Van Kleiss was stubborn to tell them what was so important about it. "It is the boy."

A grin stretched on face beneath the shadows. "Ah, yes, I have expected word of his appearance for some time now. That _is _interesting, Beowulf. Well done."

"Thank you, Master," Beowulf replied in his gruff voice. "You wish me to continue as planned?"

"I do believe our plan deserves to be put in action, yes," he sighed. 'But it would be so much easier if I could bring him myself."

Beowulf nodded. "We shall go then and retrieve the boy."

"Indeed." The man stood from his throne weaved from vines and stepped from the darkness. Beowulf recognized his black hair streaked with white, the long coat draped from his shoulders, his narrow pale face, and the large golden hand which everyone feared. "But do not harm him; he is mine."

I am just a regular teenager. Simple as that. Jet black hair, red jacket, regular brilliant smile, all that. Well, there is a little something else. So maybe I live in a secret armed facility that fights freaky monsters, I work for them for a living, and share my living space with a talking monkey. Usually I would describe Bobo as a smelly monkey who lives off burritos and pizza. But for beginners, the talking part is a little important.

Over the past few years, I've come to realized that Providence is definitely not meant for teenagers. They expect me to follow their stupid rules, like, "no leaving the premises except when on duty", "be to every meeting on time and actually listen instead of sleeping" or "follow every order given to you; no making up your own". It's ridiculous what they make me do around here! I feel like a circus animal stuck in a cage, only let out for my performance. But sometimes I find a way out of my cage and drag along someone with me. Okay, maybe not just sometimes….

Take now for instance. Riding across the desert with my monkey pal clinging to my back on a motorcycle. Maybe lose the "my monkey pal clinging to my back" part, and it sounds pretty bliss, especially when a stop for "Taco Tuesday" is in the deal.

You're probably wondering why providence would give me a motorcycle. First of all, I might've under stated my ride. It's more of a hover cycle; no wheels. Second, no one in their right mind would give me a motorcycle (Why hasn't White Knight gotten me one yet?). I've already been packaged with one.

Oh that's right, I forgot to mention the big EVO war that's going on. A few years ago, there was an explosion. The blast let off these nanites that turn regular humans into monsters. We call these EVOs. Most of the EVOs had turned into something horrible and lost all consciousness, leaving a rampaging monster to wreck the town. But there are few of us who just changed into something different, but our minds stayed the same. Yeah, I'm an EVO. I can control these nanites powered machines in my body and do crazy stuff to fight the bad guys. With one touch, I can cure an EVO, unless they're and Incurable. It's fun and all, beating up EVOs everyday, but the restrictions I'm put on don't seem worth it. I keep thinking about quitting Providence, doing the dirty work on my own, but where would I go? And it's always better to have backup if something goes wrong.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Bobo yells at me through the wind, "why don't ya try goin' the speed limit? Six is gonna realize you're gone pretty soon, and then we won't be able to make it to Taco Tuesday! Hit the gas!" Hence the "my monkey pal clinging to my back" part ruining the moment.

Usually I'd argue with him, but I realize that I am going slow enough for Providence to catch up in minutes. Six is my battle partner, I guess you could call it. He, White Knight- the guy in charge at providence- and Dr. Holiday, the beautiful doctor at providence who won't go out with me in a million years, are all responsible for me. White Knight is just the guy on the screen though, locked up in his office twenty-four/ seven. He's supposedly the only man on Earth who isn't infected with nanites, though I was never sure how. Six told me it was an accident a few years ago in the lab at Providence. It seemed like a soft topic for him so he'd never told me the story. Understandably it was after I had arrived at Providence when I was around ten years old, but I don't remember a thing.

Oh, that's another thing you should know about me: I have amnesia. My entire life is a blank page when I have an episode. So I keep something of a journal on a tablet incase I lose my memory all over again. The last time I had a blank was five months ago and I almost blew up the cafeteria out of panic. Let's just say the custodian doesn't appreciate my company.

I look behind me, and sure enough Providence is out of view. "Hmm…," I mock him. I look down at his hand-like feet. "You have monkey feet…" I crane my head down to look at the motorcycle fused to my feet, "and I have motorcycle feet. I wonder which one of us could outrun providence if I kicked you off…."

"Fine, go as slow as you want, Grandpa," he gave up. "Just don't blame me when Six confiscates our tacos and your bike."

I look at him confused through my orange goggles. "Bobo, did the nanites change your mind into a monkey's, too? My bike and I are a package: if you want me, you want the bike."

"If you want Six, you want his katanas. You're a smart kid; I think you can put the pieces together."

A shiver runs down my back. "He wouldn't…."

He smiles. "Oh, I think we both know he would," he laughs. Usually I'd laugh right along with him, but the thought scared me. I know he wouldn't over a night out for Taco Tuesday, but what if Providence turned on me? What if White Knight finally had enough of the amnesic EVO teenager and decides that EVOs couldn't be trusted? That's my worst nightmare: losing the only friends I can trust.


End file.
